


Personnel Changes

by spuffyduds



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: ds_snippets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for ds_snippets, for the prompts of swimming pool, nightmare, burn, dime.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Personnel Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ds_snippets, for the prompts of swimming pool, nightmare, burn, dime.

When Pipe finally staggers onto the stage, halfway through the first song, Joe doesn't figure there's much wrong with him. Not near as much as there's _gonna_ be, anyway, because Joe is going to seriously fuck him up for being late, you don't _do_ that. And yeah, Pipe's kind of gray-looking, but that probably just means he got drunk enough last night to think urinal cake sounded tasty. Again.

Then these other guys stumble onto stage behind him, what the _fuck_, and then the whole thing goes from weird to nightmare, because Pipe grabs the poor opening-band guy they drafted to fill in for him, and _bites his face_.

"Jesus!" Joe says, and runs at Pipe--whatever he's on, he needs taking _down_\--but Billy grabs his belt, yanks him back, yells "Wait, _look_," in his ear.

Joe looks. He looks at Pipe grinning with wet red teeth, at the guys who came in with him stage-diving into the crowd, mouths open. There's screaming and blood, and the glass of the light booth shatters and somebody's pulling the light man out through the jags, and he leaves a blue-gel light swooping randomly over the crowd. It makes all the thrashing screaming people look like they're having a really great time in some huge fucking swimming pool.

"Marco Polo," Joe whispers, and then he realizes Pipe is walking _toward_ him, slowly.

Billy yanks harder and Joe comes out of it, starts running. John's standing stock still like his brain's burned out, eyes shiny shiny dimes in the dancing dead swimming-pool light, and Joe gets a hand in his hair, pulls hard. John screams but he moves, runs with them, and Joe holds onto him, holds onto Billy, sends up a prayer to somebody that they've got a clear path to the van.

 

\--END--


End file.
